creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikeatetheworld
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pale+and+Afraid page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Banned You are being banned for one week for abusing the Pasta of the month nomination scheme and doing it "nomination for nomination"-style. Evidence: For February, for January, and December I'm also noting that those nominations seem to happen within minutes of each other. (I believe I am now going to be checking your IP's) As such, both your nominations have been stricken from the voting and both of you are being given a one week ban. The next instance of this will be a month-long ban and both your stories will be deleted. It's actions like this that devalue the prestige of being nominated for "potm". Even if you did manage to win, it would be a pyrrhic victory. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bans I actually didn't ban due to you using the same IP, although at first, it did make me suspect that your two friends were socking and nominating their stories as other users have done in the past. I banned Pokemongreen3867 and Mikeatetheworld for a week (Which Cleric extended to a month) because they were taking advantage of the system and repeatedly nominating the other's stories. For February, for January, and December they nominated the same stories within five minutes of each other on three separate occasions. (The first was one minute apart, the second time was three, and the third was five minutes apart.) That is way too deliberate for a passing mention to each other and comes off as more systematic. I get the feeling that they would have continued to nominate the other's stories each month until they eventually won pasta of the month. Which begs the question, what point is there in exchanging nominations? Any victory or sense of accomplishment would be Pyrrhic and empty. The whole point of pasta of the month is to nominate stories you enjoy and to encourage users to look for new stories that they feel deserve recognition, not to spam a story into nomination they read months ago until it wins. I will urban them, but the message/warning I left on their talk page stays. If they re-nominate their friends' stories again, they will be banned. I am not going shift my opinion on that as it sets a terrible example and if left unchecked would complete devalue the purpose of PotM. (i.e. result in a group of people trading nominations.) Even if they originally did it because they recognized the merit or the other's skill, now it has become a monotony of endlessly re-nominating the same story over and over, ad nauseam. My advice to you three is to read some other stories and try to unearth a gem as opposed to what you are currently doing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Decisions After discussing the situation with a majority of the admins over the past few days, we have decided not to ban you like the other user who has recently abused the voting system. That being said, your decisions when it comes to nominating stories with Pasta of the Month and (likely) voting have been very questionable in the past. As such, there is very little trust here and our decision reflects that. We have decided that you will not be banned from the site, but you will not be able to participate in voting. This entails: nominating stories AND participating in any contests where voting is to take place. We are doing this because none of us have confidence that you won't take advantage of your situation due to you three having done this before with the polling/voting system (twice). If there is any further infraction, you WILL be banned permanently. (As you share your IP with three other users, this means all will be banned even if you didn't participate in the activity.) Take this as a warning, we will not tolerate any questionable behavior when it comes to our contests or polls. This is non-negotiable. No amount of messaging will change our minds. If you wish to participate on this website, you must follow the rules that have been set. That is the standard for everyone and you have had enough chances. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC)